It's Comming Back
by born.for.this.misery
Summary: One-Shot Season 1 Episode 17 Before and During 'The Kiss'


**1x17 Lily & Rufus One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl

_B, B, B, B, Bart cell…Oh My God what am I doing, I need to get out of_

_here, I cannot spend the last few hours of today at a Lincoln Hawk _

_concert, I'm supposed to be with Bart were getting married tomorrow._

_God tomorrow…No it's final I'm leaving right now…. _

**Are you ever going to see everything you mean to me?**

**  
I'm trying really hard to believe**

**Every time you walk away or run away**

**  
You take a piece of me with you there**

_Damn it just what I was afraid would happen; well I could maybe just _

_stay for a few minutes, or seconds just a little peek. I closed my cell Bart _

_could wait I mean I was marring him tomorrow, wasn't that enough?_

**Every time you walk away or run away**

**  
You take a piece of me with you there**

_I walked slowly and cautiously toward the stage, I could hear his voice _

_more clearly now; still as rough yet as beautiful as it was so many years _

_ago and I honestly didn't think that I would ever hear it again._

**Come back to me**

**  
Smile and you'll make my life complete**

_I stood there staring up at him, afraid to look away because I mightn't_

_see him again after tomorrow or at least I shouldn't see him again after _

_tomorrow. It wouldn't be the least bit fair on Bart I was already hear now_

_when I should be there with him and I would fell even more guilty doing it _

_once we were married. He spotted me then and the worried that I didn't _

_want anyone to ever know I had just disappeared._

**Every time you walk away or run away**

**  
You take a piece of me with you there**

_He was singing to me know. Even though I already knew the song was _

_about me it made it that much harder to want to leave, to 'walk away' _

_when he was looking right at me. Then i finally had the realization that I _

_could sing the exact words back to him with all my heart. I couldn't help _

_but think that with the amount of times we had 'walked away' from each _

_other we probably had half of the other everywhere we went._

**Every time you walk away or run away**

**You take a piece of me with you there**

_I started to turn away to leave but I couldn't help but smile softly at him _

_before I did and I couldn't help but notice the sadness cloud his eyes _

_when he saw me turn around. I REALLY needed to leave now, before I ran _

_back in there just for the sake of being in there; in there, with him. _

**Every time you walk away or run away**

**  
You take a piece of me with you there**

_I was finally out of there and I sighed deeply how could seeing him even if _

_it was only foe a few minutes have such an effect on me even after all _

_these years? How could on glance make everything so much harder? And_

_then all of a sudden he was right there in front of me. I tried to get past _

_him bit he wouldn't let me. There was something in his eyes though and I _

_wasn't sure what. Love? Lust? Need? Want? Determination? _

'Get out of my way, Rufus.'

_My eyes were begging him to obey but he didn't. He knew as well as I did _

_that I just couldn't resist him, he was Rufus Humphrey after all._

'No.'

_I moved to get passed him again and again he didn't let me._

'Get out of my way.'

_My voice wasn't as strong this time and my eyes betraying me, this time _

_begging him to disobey._

'No.'

_He said it more confidently this time as he looked me dead straight in the _

_eyes. I tilted my head to the side a little still never braking eye contact_

_with him and__ before my mind could comprehend what my body was doing I _

_was kissing Rufus Humphrey and he was kissing me._

_It happened so quickly and everything flooded into my mind so quickly Eleanor's _

_party, Allison at Thanksgiving, The debutante ball, his message at Christmas, _

_Not running away with him, him seeing me in the wedding dress, watching him _

_sing to me after so many years. _

_I didn't just miss Rufus Humphrey I am and I don't think I ever stopped being, _

_in love with him. _


End file.
